Descubriendo el amor
by Suki-Nomonaga
Summary: Tsubasa solo considera a Sanae como su mejor amiga pero hay ciertos sentimientos que le harán dudar de eso y se niega a admitir que lo que realmente siente por ella es… ¿Amor? TsubasaXSanae.
1. Solo una amiga

**¡Hola gente! ^^ Jajaja aquí me tienen devuelta subiendo otra historia de esta pareja :D lo siento! No lo puedo evitar, adoro a esta pareja! :) jajaja espero les guste!**

**Descripción: Los personajes de ****Captain Tsubasa no me per****tenecen y ****bla, bla, bla… Ù,Ú **

**Espero disfruten del primer capítulo ^^**

**Descubriendo el amor**

**Capítulo 1: Solo una amiga **

Como todas las tardes en la secundaria Niupi, los integrantes del equipo tomaban su entrenamiento diario, encomendado por su talentoso capitán.

-¡Vamos muchachos, una vez más…! –Ordeno Tsubasa mirando a los chicos que habían parado de correr para poder recuperar el aire que les faltaba.

-No… ya… no… por favor… -Respondió Ryo desde el piso, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Tan perezoso como siempre… -Dijo Tsubasa en formar de reprimenda mientras se cruzaba de brazos delante de Ryo.

-Bueno… -Dijo Ryo que se empezaba a reincorporar –Pero que culpa tengo yo de que son hagas trotar como caballos, sin descanso –Se quejó esta vez respirando normalmente.

-Esa no es excusa para dejar de precalentar… -Dijo Tsubasa mientras en su rostro se forma una sonrisa de lado.

-Sabes amigo estoy empezando a pensar que disfrutas mucho el hacernos sufrí… -Dijo Ryo con temor mientras empezaba a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-Jajaja oh vamos Ryo no digas tonterías –Dijo Tsubasa mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia su amigo –Ahora vamos que esto aún no ha terminado… –Dijo esto último para luego tomar a Ryo del brazo y hacerlo trotar a su nivel, el cual junto con los demás se quejaron nuevamente.

-Ese Ryo es un ruidoso… -Dijo una joven de cabellos castaños atados en un coleta que se encontraba puliendo unos bolones sentada en un banco de madera.

-Coincido contigo Ana –Dijo otra joven de cabellera negra la cual le llegaban hasta los hombros –Generalmente Ryo suele ser así cuando lo están sobre exigiendo mucho… -Dijo la joven mientras se sentaba al lado de la otra chica.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que a Ryo siempre lo están sobre exigiendo. –Dijo mientras miraba a lo lejos a los muchachos pero en especial Ryo que apenas y trotaba –Con razón Ryo siempre es así de ruidoso todo el tiempo. –Dijo con molestia la joven de coleta.

-No seas tan mala Ana –Le aconsejo la otra chica –Yo entiendo que Ryo sea un poco…

-Molesto. –Completo la otra chica mientras tomaba otro balón y lo empezaba a pulir también.

-Lamentablemente si… -Afirmo la otra mientras entrecerraba sus ojos pero a los pocos segundos los abrió y miro a Ana con una espléndida sonrisa –Pero sé que es un buen chico que solo quiere ser amigable con los demás.

-mmm… -Dijo Ana no muy convencida para luego mirar su amiga. –Oye cambiando de tema que cuentas de ti y Tsubasa… -Le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Q-que…? –Fue lo único que dijo la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos amiga no te hagas la inocente, cuéntamelo todo… -Dijo Ana y dejo de lado el balón y el pequeño trapito que utilizaba para pulir a los balones.

-N-no s-se dé qué me estás hablando… -Respondió la chica de lo más nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Oh vamos no seas así no que éramos amigas… -Reclamo Ana mientras fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo para luego proseguir reclamando pero no lo hizo al ver la mirada de tristeza que había puesto su amiga. –Sanae se lo dijiste… -Interrogo Ana con curiosidad.

Sanae antes de responder levanto su mirada para posarla sobre el chico del cual se había enamorado años atrás y aun lo seguía estando, ella aún seguía firme a su amor, él era su primer amor, Tsubasa era único para ella, como no seguir enamorada de un chico tan maravilloso como Tsubasa, él era único.

-No… -Respondió finalmente Sanae con amargura –No selo he dicho aun… -Repitió la joven mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-Como que no se lo has dicho…! -Dijo Ana en forma de reprimenda.

-Que cambiaría si selo digiera… -Pregunto Sanae.

-Pues muchas cosas –Respondió Ana.

-A ver dime una.

-Pues… que él te correspondiera –Respondió y Sanae negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No… Tsubasa nunca me correspondería…-Afirmo la chica mientras volvía a mirar al chico –El no siente lo que yo siento por el… -Siguió diciendo –El… solo me quiere como una amiga… -Termino diciendo con la mirada todavía en él.

-Pero Sanae, podrías intentarlo… -Intento convencerla su amiga.

-No, no puedo… -Admitió –Si lo hago siento que podría perder a Tsubasa… -Confeso con miedo Sanae, ella lo que menos quería era perder a Tsubasa, no quería que él se alejar de ella solo por su tonto enamoramiento, Sanae había decidido no decirle lo que sentía y permanecer a su lado aunque sea como una amiga.

-Sanae… -Dijo en un susurro Ana mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro como consuelo a su amiga.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

-¡Muy bien muchachos, dejaremos hasta aquí el entrenamiento! –Grito Tsubasa a todos sus compañeros de equipo, los cuales ya estaban bien cansados tirados en el verde césped – Pueden ir a tomar un baño si quieren… -Dijo mientras tomaba del suelo un balón.

-Si… -Dijeron todos desganados mientras se dirigían hacia allá.

-¿Tsubasa tu no vienes…? –Pregunto Ryo exhausto a su amigo el cual estaba de espaldas a él.

-No. –Respondió mientras lo miraba por sobre su hombro. –Me quedare un poco más a entrenar… -Dijo sonriente –Nos vemos mañana! –Se despidió con un movimiento de mano mientras se alejaba de su amigo.

-Ahí Tsubasa, tú no cambias más… -Dijo en forma de reproche al ver como su amigo practicaba nuevamente el tiro con chanfle.

El reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la tarde, ya casi nadie se encontraba en la secundaria Niupi sin embargo las ayudantes del equipo aún se encontraban allí.

-¡Sanae ya termine con esto! –Grito Ana mientras le mostraba una canasta llenas de calcetines.

-Oh que bueno Ana… –Dijo la chica mientras tomaba la canasta entre sus manos –Te lo agradezco mucho, ya puedes irte si quieres yo terminare con lo demás… -Se ofreció mientras le sonreía.

-Lo dices enserio. –Pregunto casi sorprendida y Sanae solo asintió con la cabeza en forma positiva. – ¡Muchas gracias amiga! –Grito la castaña de felicidad mientras se tiraba a abrazar a Sanae.

-A-ah! No tan fuerte…!–Le reprocho.

-Ups! Lo siento. –Se disculpó mientras se separaba de su amiga. –Deberás que no necesitaras mi ayuda –Pregunto.

-No descuida, tu ve tranquila yo me en cangare de lo demás. –Le aseguro sonriente.

-Está bien, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió mientras tomaba del piso una cartera y se la cargaba al hombro.

-Claro, te veré mañana. –Se despidió también dándose la vuelta con el canasto aun en manos.

-Y Sanae…

-Si… -Dijo mientras se volteaba a mirarla nuevamente.

-No te olvides de lo que hablamos hoy… -Le recordó con sonrisa pícara.

-N-no. –Dijo Sanae casi al instante con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas –N-no lo hare… -Repitió nerviosa.

-Eso espero… bueno te dejo ¡Hasta mañana! –Dijo mientras se ajaba moviendo su mano de lado a lado.

-Hasta mañana… -Dijo mientras hacia el mismo gesto. Cuando ya habían perdido a su amiga prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo. –Bien por donde me quede… -Se preguntó y camino hacia una puerta que en frente decía "Bodega" la abrió y en ella guardo la canasta de calcetines, la cerro y se dirigió acial el tendedero en donde estaban secando los uniformes de él equipo.

Tomo cada uno de ellos y los dejo en otra canasta, entre ellas pudo ver la de Tsubasa con el habitual número 10 en ella, la tomo entre sus delicadas manos e inconscientemente se la llevo a sus fosas nasales, Sanae con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas aspiro el aroma que desprendía esa prenda, era una fragancia realmente exquisita y no pudo evitar pensar cómo se vería Tsubasa sin ella puestas.

-_Pero en que estoy haciendo…!_ -Se cuestionó mientras alejaba la prenda de su rostro como si quemare. _–Estoy empezando a actuar_ _como una pervertida… -_Pensó en forma de reprimenda mientras tomaba la última prenda que quedaba en el tendedero y se las llevo para dejarlas en los vestidores del equipo.

Camino hasta llegar a los vestidores, cuando ya estuvo enfrente de las puertas de estas, entro con total naturalidad pero paro en medio cuando oyó que la llamaba una voz muy conocida.

-¿Sanae…? –Pregunto un Tsubasa que se encontraba detrás de ella, sosteniendo con tan solo una mano la toalla que tapaba su desnudez.

-¡Ah! –Grito la joven del susto mientras se giraba -¡T-Tsubasa que haces aqu- -Estaba por preguntar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que se quedó sin palabras al momento de ver la forma en la que estaba vestido más bien semidesnudo el chico de sus sueños, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas, observo con mucho detenimiento como las pequeñas gotitas de agua resbalaban por su bien formado abdomen, esos brazos tan fuertes y el cabello mojado, se veía tan sexy. –Dios mío… -Susurro muy despacio mientras lo seguía observado.

-Perdona si te asuste Sanae. –Se disculpó rascándose la nuca de la cabeza con la otra mano libre –Es que decidí quedarme a entrenar un poco más y ducharme al final cuando terminara… -Le explico con calma pero luego se extrañó al ver algo inusual en la chica –Sanae te encuentras bien, estas algo roja… -Dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar a ella.

-¡M-me e-encuentro b-bien! –Dijo de inmediato ella mientras retrocedía algunos pasos –Y-yo s-solo v-vine a dejar esto… -Informo con nerviosismos, mostrándole la canasta que tenía en manos.

-Ya veo… -Dijo Tsubasa mirando la canasta y su contenido –Déjame que te ayude… -Pidió mientras acercaba ambas manos al canasto, pero al hacerlo su toalla cayó al piso.

Sanae no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, pero al instante de hacerlo cayo desmayada luego de haber lanzado un tremendo grito que casi dejo sordo a Tsubasa.

**Continuara…**

**Jajaja espero les haya gustado ¡Ahh! Siempre me quise imaginar a estos dos en una situación así! *.* **

**Esperen al siguiente capítulo por favor ^^ y dejen sus Reviews…**

**¡Besos! **


	2. Un extraño sentimiento

**¡Hola de nuevo gente! ^^ Jajaja aquí me tienen devuelta subiendo la continuación de esta historia…**

**Espero les guste ^^u y desde ya les agradezco sus reviews –Hace reverencia– jajaja muchas gracias enserio n.n sé que en el primer capítulo estuve un poco pervertida U,U bueno en realidad no yo no, si no ¬¬ Sanae jajaja… :D**

**Descripción: Los personaje de ****Captain ****Tsubasa no me pertenecen si fuera así haría que el Tsubasa porXSanae existiera ;D sé que está en el manga pero y el anime? o.O**

**Bueno espero les guste el segundo capítulo y yo supongo que si ya que es puramente relacionado con los personajes principales ^^ en fin… espero les guste y… ¡A leer!**

**Descubriendo el amor**

**Capítulo 2: Un extraño sentimiento**

Sanae empezó a abrió sus ojos con dificultad, veía todo distorsionado pero poco a poco fue viendo mejor y noto como una figura femenina se sele posaba en frente.

-¿D-dónde estoy…? –Pregunto la joven confusa -prácticamente en un susurro- mientras se reincorporaba en la camilla en donde hace unos segundos estaba recostada.

-¿Qué en dónde estás? Pues en el enfermería de la escuela jovencita. – Le respondió una señora mayor que tenía en manos una bolsa con hielo.

-¿Q-que!? ¿Cómo que en la enfermería!? ¿Qué me paso…!? –Empezó a preguntar de lo más exaltada.

-Clámate jovencita, no te exaltes –Le aconsejo la mujer poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Sanae –Por suerte solo fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, tuviste suerte de que tu novio estuviera allí cuando te desmayaste…

-¿N-novio!? P-pero de que está hablando yo no tengo novio! -Explico Sanae.

-No…? –Pregunto la mujer dudosa y Sanae negó con la cabeza –Entonces el chico que te trajo no era tu novio? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Pero de que chico habla, ya le dije que yo no tengo novio y- –Estaba por proseguir Sanae pero luego se quedó callada, con la mirada en cualquier parte y con los ojos bien abiertos.

La joven en ese momento quiso que la tierra se la tragara, no podía ser cierto, Sanae había recordado lo que había sucedido, no podía ser cierto no, no podía… al recordarlo todo no pudo evitar que un tremendo sonrojo apareciera que sus mejillas.

_-No puedo creerlo… yo… yo… vi… a… Tsubasa… ¡Desnudo…! _–Pensó la joven con sin poder creérselo y con el sonrojo que aún estaba en sus mejillas en un rojo más intenso.

-Oye jovencita te encuentras bien? –Pregunto la mujer con preocupación al ver que Sanae no atendía sus llamadas y que su rostro estaba como un volcán a punto de hacer erección.

Sanae no le respondió por que aún se encontraba consternada y sin poder creer lo que había sucedido horas atrás. De repente se oyó como alguien golpeaban la puerta.

-Disculpe señora puedo pasar? –Pregunto la voz de Tsubasa desde afuera de la puerta.

Apenas Sanae oyó hablar a Tsubasa un miedo y desesperación la lleno por completo, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al igual que su respiración, el cuerpo entero le temblaba como si fuera gelatina y todo fue peor cuando la mujer que se encontraba a su lado le dio un respuesta positiva al delantero del Niupi. En ese preciso instante Sanae quiso decirle que no lo dejara entrar pero de su boca no salía nada más que su respiración entrecortada.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron lentamente, cada decimo que pasaba era una eternidad de sufrimiento para la pobre de Sanae, finalmente cuando Tsubasa ya había cruzado las puertas de la habitación y ahora se encontraba en medio de la habitación miro a Sanae con vergüenza no sabía que decirle o cómo actuar a él nunca antes le había sucedido algo así por lo que era más que obvio que no supiera cómo comportarse.

Cuando Sanae lo vio cruzar las puertas de la habitación sintió que su corazón se paraba… hasta creyó que se desmayaría nuevamente, vio con vergüenza como Tsubasa ya se encontraba vestido y con el cabello húmedo pero de repente eso cambio cuando vio el ligero sonrojo que Tsubasa tenía en su mejillas, con tan solo verlo a la cara comprendió que no era la única que se encontraba avergonzada por el bochornoso accidenté, con algo de miedo y vergüenza la joven corrió su rostro hacia su costado para no cruzar miradas con Tsubasa, el cual hiso lo mismo pasados tan solo unos decimos.

La mujer miro a ambos jóvenes sin entender, el silencio que se había formado cuando aquel joven entro a la habitación era tal que ni los mosquitos volaban, la mujer en cierto modo se sintió incomoda ante ese silencio, deducía que algo había pasado entre ellos así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era no involucrarse.

-Eh… bueno yo mejor los dejare a solas… -Informo la mujer mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaban demasiados avergonzados para hacerlo, pero si algo sabían ambos jóvenes era de que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo así, finalmente fue Tsubasa quien rompió el silencio pero antes de hacerlo se aclaró la garganta.

-Te encuentras mejor… -Pregunto el refiriéndose al golpe que había sufrió cuando se desmayó.

-S-Si… -Respondió la chica casi al instante.

-Qué bueno… -Fue lo único que dijo el mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, notando por sobre esta que el cielo se estaba empezando a oscurecer. –Sanae… se está empezando a oscurecer… te parece bien si te acompaño a tu casa… -Pregunto el mirando esta vez hacia la chica la cual aún no se animaba a verlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella después de lo ocurrido.

Sanae solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en forma positiva ya que si hablaba no sabría si su voz había salido correctamente.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Tsubasa y Sanae caminaban en completo silencio por las calles de la ciudad, el chico llevaba una mochila cargada al hombre y la chica una cartera que tenía entre sus brazos. La situación se hacía cada vez más incómoda para ambos, ya que por la reciente "situación" de hace unas horas, no les dejaba mantener una conversación como generalmente ellos tenían cuando estaba solos, ya fuese un tema relacionado con el futbol o un consejo que Sanae quisiera proporcionar al equipo.

¡Pero que estuvieran así de callados, ya cansaba!

-Se está haciendo tarde… -Comento el de pronto, para sacarlos de ese incomodo silencio.

-Si… -Respondió ella y luego se volvió a quedar callada. _–Tengo que arreglar esto no puedo estar así con el…! _– Se dijo la joven ya cansada de estar respondiéndole con un "si" a cualquier cosa que comentara Tsubasa.

Con algo de esfuerzo y nerviosismo volteo su mirada hacia Tsubasa el cual miraba acial el frente con el pequeño sonrojo que aún permanecía en sus mejillas.

_-Pero que tierno se ve… -_Pensó Sanae y con esto último decidió hablar –T-Tsubasa… -Llamo y casi al instante cruzo su mirada con la de Tsubasa, el sonrojo y el miedo no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo Sanae no aparto su mirada en ningún momento.

-Si Sanae… -Dijo el calmadamente pero lo cierto era que él estaba un poco nervioso por lo que le diría ella.

Fue en ese preciso instante que Sanae no guanto más y desvió la mirada acial piso y con voz temblorosa dijo –Y-yo… lo s-siento mucho T-Tsubasa…

Tsubasa sabía a lo que se refería así que se apresuró a decir:

-No te disculpes… -Dijo el mientras desviaba su mirada un tanto sonrojada -…después de todo… no fue tu culpa… -Dijo esto último en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para qué Sanae lo oyera.

La joven lo volvió a mirar disimuladamente pero esta vez con una sonrisa de lado, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió ella sabía que las cosas volverían a ser como antes y de eso solo se encargaría ella.

Ambos siguieron caminando por la vereda y esta vez fue Sanae la que se animó a sacar un tema a conversación, las cosas marchaban bien, solo se limitaba a hablar de algo que no fuera relacionado con lo que les había ocurrido antes.

Cuando finalmente ambos jóvenes habían llegado a estar enfrente de la casa de la joven Tsubasa se animó a decir:

-Sanae… yo en verdad lamento mucho lo que paso en los vestidores… -Dijo el con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba a la joven la cual le daba la espalda.

-De que estas hablando Tsubasa… -Pregunto ella mientras se giraba a verlo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Eh… pues de lo que- –Estaba por decir el pero no pudo hacerlo ya que ella lo interrumpió y se le acercó al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no recuerdo nada. –Afirmo ella sin borrar su sonrisa –No pasó nada. –Afirmo nuevamente queriendo convencer al 10 del Niupi.

-…Claro. – También afirmo el mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, pero al instante los abrió con sorpresa al sentir algo cálido en su mejilla izquierda.

Tsubasa vio con mucho detenimiento como Sanae se alejaba de el con las mejillas al rojo vivo, ella… ¡Lo había besado! Esto en verdad tomo por sorpresa al delantero del Niupi, el cual solo atino a sonrojarse.

-M-muchas gracias por acompañarme… -Dijo Sanae, haciendo una leve reverencia. –Son vemos mañana… -Se despidió la joven haciendo un movimiento de mano mientras se giraba para entrar a su hogar.

Tsubasa solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras veía como Sanae se perdía entre las puertas de su hogar. El joven en ningún momento le había quitado los ojos de encima a Sanae y cuando esta ya no estuvo presente, se percató de que su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo que solo en los partidos de futbol lo hacía.

No comprendió muy bien lo que le estaba pasando, de repente se había sonrojado por qué Sanae lo beso y luego ese extraño palpitar en su pecho, en verdad estaba confundido de lo que había pasado y de lo que su amiga le había hecho sentir.

_-Pero… que es esto que estoy sintiendo… -_Se preguntó internamente el con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y con una mano en su pecho, sintiendo nuevamente que los latidos de su corazón latían mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior.

Definitivamente ese solo era un extraño sentimiento que estaba a punto de surgir… y ya nadie podría evitarlo.

**Continuara…**

**¡Al fin termine! ^^° jajaja sé que está un poco corto pero es lindo no ;D**

**Ahora que nuestro amado Tsubasa está empezando a sentir mariposas en la pansa por Sanae las cosas se pondrán un poco más colorín para ellos :) pero desde ya les voy diciendo que no todo será color de rosas para ambos U,U lamentablemente…**

**Ennnn fin…! Un beso y abrazo grande para todas o… todos? **

**Sin más que decir me despido. ^^/**

**PD: No se olviden de dejar reviews… si es que lo merezco U,U**


	3. Uniendo corazones

**¡Hola chicas! ^^ Jajaja cómo están? Espero que bien :D **

**Bueno primero que nada ¡Gracias por sus reviews chicas! –Se arrodilla y hace reverencia– sobre todo el tuyo JulietaG.28 ^^ fue gracias a tu review que sigo escribiendo :D te juro que estaba por dejarlo pero eso solo fue hasta que vi tu review y el de las demás ¡Gracias enserio! :) (Puedo llamarte Juli ;D)**

**Descripción: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi ups! que difícil es el nombre u.u**

**Bien espero les guste este tercer capítulo! ^^**

**De aquí en adelante tratare de hacer más largo los capítulos para que no haya quejas –Aunque no las he recibido ^^°– de todos modos lo hare…! :3**

**Sin más que decir les dejo leer…**

**Descubriendo el amor**

**Capítulo 3: Uniendo corazones**

Era un nuevo día, el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo iluminando toda la ciudad. El joven capitán del Niupi se encontraba trotando por las veredas del vecindario, hoy era un día especial para él, hoy mismo en la mañana había recibido un llamado de su amigo Ryo informándole que hoy no tenían clases, esa noticia en verdad puso feliz a Tsubasa que tan pronto recibió la llamada salió a trotar por las calles de la cuidad, hoy él tenía planeado entrenar mucho más de lo debió por que muy pronto comenzaría el torneo nacional.

El joven corrió por el vecindario saludando a toda la gente que ya se encontraba abriendo sus locales para comenzar con sus quehaceres.

Hoy en verdad sí que sería un día duro pero eso valía la pena con tal de que ganara su tercera victoria.

Mientras corría se percató de algo que en verdad le llamo la atención, paro de golpe mientras dirigía toda su atención al antiguo campo de futbol del Niupi.

En él se encontraban algunos niños y dos chicas jugando con un balón de futbol, entre las dos jóvenes Tsubasa solo pudo reconocer a una.

_-Sanae… -_Pensó el joven al ver a su amiga correr a un niño de diez años, el cual controlaba un balón en sus pies. Detrás de la chica corrían muchos niños más de distintas edades.

-¡Vuelve aquí! –Gritaba Sanae mientras perseguía a ese niño.

-¡Pásamela estoy libre! –Grito la otra chica -la cual resulto ser Ana- mientras hacía señales con sus manos, el pequeño niño al verla lanzo el balón hacia ella y esta pateó el balón acial arco del equipo contrario, consiguiendo así un magnifico gol desde afuera de la zona de penales –¡Gooool! ¡Sí! ¡Primera anotación! –Festejo Ana mientras chocaba manos con el pequeño que le había pasado el balón.

-¡No fue gol! –Grito Sanae de pronto – La paraste con la mano y luego pateaste, eso no es válido! –Acuso la joven.

-No mientas Sanae! –Dijo la otra mientras la señalaba con un dedo.

-Yo no miento! –Se defendió.

Tsubasa desde que se paró en medio de su camino no paro de observar a Sanae, en cierta forma se ciento extraño por estar observándola solo a ella, inevitablemente recordó todo lo que había sucedido ayer, se sintió igual que aquella noche cuando ese extraño sentimiento empezó a asomarse por su corazón, estaba confundido ¿Cómo puede ser que este sintiendo algo que ni él sabía que es, por Sanae? En verdad que estaba confundido.

-C-chicas por favor cálmense… –Les aconsejo un chico de cabellos negros y lentes trasparentes que se empezó a acercar a ellas con nerviosismo –P-por favor ya aprendí demasiado hoy les pid- –Fue interrumpido por las jóvenes.

\- ¡Tú no te metas, Manabu! –Le callaron ambas de un grito.

-E-esta b-bien… -Respondió con dificultad y muerto de miedo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber accedido a que ellas lo entrenaran. En ese momento el chico de lentes se fijó en alguien que se encontraba a las afueras del campo de juego; era Tsubasa, en parte le resultó extraño que su capitán se encontrara allí pero lo que más le resultó extraño fue que él tenía una mirada muy atenta hacia un de sus amigas, aunque no supo a cuál y además pensó que de seguro era por qué no quería que se pelearan, pero esa extraña mirada lo desconcertó. -¿Uh? ¿Tsubasa…? –Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, capaz solo había sido su imaginación.

-¿Eh…? –Las dos jóvenes dejaron de discutir para y prestar toda su atención hacia la dirección en donde miraba su amigo y efectivamente ahí estaba Tsubasa con una camisa blanca y azul, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Tsubasa al percatarse de que lo venían, desvió su mirada de Sanae hacia otro lado mientras se acercaba a ellos.

_-¿Que me está pasando…?_ -Era lo que se preguntaba Tsubasa con confusión sin embargo a pesar de no tener una respuesta decido hacer como que no le había sucedido cuando vio a Sanae.

Sanae se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa al verlo venir hacia ellos, inconscientemente recordó todo lo que había sucedido ayer y no pudo evitar que un tierno sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

-¡Buenos días Tsubasa! –Grito Ana moviendo una mano de lado a lado.

-Buenos días… -Correspondió al saludo el chico cuando ya estuvo enfrente de todos aparentando su energética sonrisa de siempre.

-Capitán! Buenos días, debo suponer que Ryo ya selo informo… -Supuso el chico de lentes.

-Así es. –Confirmo Tsubasa sonriente –Hoy mismo en la mañana me llamo diciéndome que no había clases… y veo que no fui el único… -Murmuro por lo bajo viendo de reojo a Sanae y el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas. –Por cierto que estaban haciendo –Pregunto mientras veía todos general.

-Qué bueno que pregunta capitán –Dijo Manabu en forma de súplica mientras se acercaba él y lo tomaba por los hombros – Por favor ayúdeme! Ana y Sanae me ha estado- –Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Ana y Sanae le taparon la boca y lo alejo de Tsubasa.

-¡Entrenando! –Completo ambas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eh… ya veo… -Dijo el número 10 con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime.

-¡Oye Tsubasa! –De repente se escuchó un grito que llamo la atención de todos los presentes en el campo de juego.

-¡Muchachos! –Exclamo Tsubasa al ver a sus compañeros del Niupi acercarse.

-Tsuby que haces aquí? creí que hoy te tomarías el día? –Pregunto Ryo cuando ya estuvo enfrente de su capitán.

-Pues creíste mal, no puedo estar descansando sabiendo que muy pronto comenzara el torneo nacional y- –Fue interrumpido.

-Ahh Tsuby! tienes que dejar de pensar en eso… -Lo interrumpió Ryo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos -…Te hará mal… -Dramatizo el defensa del Niupi, ante esto todos rieron con diversión.

-¡Ni soñando! –Grito Sanae de pronto haciendo callar a todos –Nadie dejara de pensar en el torneo mientras me tengan a mí – Se señaló con el dedo pulgar –Se van en este preciso instante a trotar por todo el campo de juego! –Ordeno con el entrecejo fruncido a la vez que señalaba el antiguo campo de juego del Niupi.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todos menos Tsubasa, que a él eso le pareció lo más normar del mundo.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto! –Reclamo Ryo de parte de sus compañeros.

-Claro que puedo, yo tengo el poder. –Dijo Sanae mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Así se habla Sanae! –Felicito Ana mientras le daba leves palmadas en el hombro.

-¡No es justo! –Lloriqueo Ryo.

-¡Ya deja de quéjate molesto y ahora todos a correr! –Esta vez la que ordeno fue Ana, empujando a Ryo y a los demás –hasta incluso Manabu– para que comenzaran a correr por todo el campo.

Los únicos que se quedaron quietos fueron Tsubasa y Sanae esta última se encontraba de espaldas a él.

-Sanae… -La llamo Tsubasa.

-Sí. –Dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Discúlpame pero yo ya había planeado algo para hoy así que no podre acompañarlos. –Explico el 10 del Niupi.

-Oh! No, no, no! –Dijo Sanae negando con la cabeza y las manos frenéticamente –No te disculpes Tsubasa, la orden no era para ti si no para el flojo de Ryo y los demás yo nunca te ordenaría nada ya que tú eres el capitán y el mejor de todos en Shizuoka y - –Paro su monologo la chica cuando oyó a Tsubasa reír de una manera tan angelical que hasta le pareció que le zumbaban los oídos.

-Jajaja Sanae me agrada tu forma de ser… -Declaro el con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro, ante esto Sanae se sonrojo por completo -Nunca cambies… -Dijo esto último en un susurro –el cual Sanae no pudo escuchar– mientras se daba la vuelta y seguí con su corrida.

-Tsubasa… -Dijo la joven sonrojada y un poco sorprendida por lo que le dijo el chico de sus sueños.

-¡Oye Sanae! –Le llamo la atención Ryo desde el otro extremo de la cancha -¡No me digas que se lo dijiste! ¡Si es así pues hay que celebrar! ¡Después de tres largos años de espera! –Se burló el defensa del Niupi.

-¡Que dijiste! –Grito Sanae con odio, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Ryo -¡Ahh! ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Voy darte una lección ahora mismo! –Amenazo la chica tomando de un bancan una carpeta de madera en donde tenían anotado los nombres de los jugadores y se echó a correr a Ryo con él en manos.

Tsubasa se alejó algunos metros de donde antes estaba, pero de repente paro y se dio la vuelta para ver hacia atrás y una sonrisa invadió su rostro al ver como Sanae perseguía y trataba de golpear a Ryo por lo que según él fue por haberla molestado.

Ante esta escena Tsubasa no pudo evitar fijarse en Sanae y en la forma graciosa en la que corría a su amigo. Después de estar así más o menos unos minutos se dio la vuelta y decidió seguir su camino.

-_No sé qué es esto que estoy sintiendo pero… _-Pensó mientras corría y en su rostro formaba una sonrisa de lado –_…pero debo admitir que es reconfortante… _-Pensó por última vez mientras en su mente le venía la imagen de su amiga con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al recordarlo no pudo evitar ensanchar más su sonrisa…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._

Cuando el reloj ya dio las uno de la tarde todos los integrantes del Niupi ya se encontraban en el campo oficial, entrena como es debido con su capitán, Sanae había decidido lavar antes los uniformes de repuesto del equipo para que no ocurriera lo que ocurrió la otra vez por haberlos lavado después.

El entrenamiento marchaba bien aunque con algunas quejas de parte de Ryo pero no nada que Tsubasa no pueda controlar, Ana era la que se encargaba de pasar las bebidas a los muchachos para que no se deshidraten mientras Sanae ya había terminado de lavar los uniformes.

-¡Al fin termine! –Exclamo Sanae mientras se secaba el sudor que tenía en su frente con su antebrazo. –Oye Ana puedes colgar esto yo iré a ver qué es lo que necesitan los muchachos –Dijo Sanae señalándole el balde en donde esperaban los uniformes, listos para ser secados.

-Claro. –Dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza la otra chica. Cuando Sanae se fue ella empezó a colgar los uniformes en el tendedero que tenía en frente.

-Piss Ana… -La llamo alguien entre los arbustos.

-¿Uh…? –Dijo ella mirando hacia aquel arbusto con aburrimiento pero luego se sobresaltó al ver que era Ryo el que llamaba desde allí. –Idiota que haces ahí no deberías estar con los demás entrenando! –Le reprendió ella mientras se acercaba a dicho arbusto. –Que rayos haces ahí escondido!

-Quieres dejar de gritarme ya, que no vine para que me gritaras –Reclamo el mientras se paraba de donde estaba escondido. –Vine para hablar contigo de un plan que tengo para unir a Tsubasa y Sanae. –Dijo haciendo lo que dijo con sus manos.

-¿Un plan…? –Dijo ella extrañada de que el defensa tenga un plan en la mente.

-Si! Que me dices me ayudaras! –Pregunto el mientras extendía su mano hacia Ana para que esta lo ayudara.

-Sabes por lo general yo suelo decir que eres un idiota, pero hago lo que sea para ver a esos dos juntos –Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él.

-¡Oye! –Se ofendió él.

-Muy bien ya deja de lloriquear y dime tu plan. –Ordeno ella con semblante serio.

-Está bien, pero escucha bien por qué solo lo repetiré una solo vez… -Pidió y la chica asintió con la cabeza. –Muy bien el plan es simple, el plan es-

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

El entrenamiento ya había terminado y algunos integrantes del equipo ya se iban a sus hogares para descansar después de un largo y cansador entrenamiento, los últimos que quedaban eran Tsubasa, Ryo las ayudantes del equipo.

-Oye Tsuby creo que me olvide mi celular en los vestidores, puedes ir a atraérmelo por favor –Pidió Ryo Mientras fingía que no los tenía en sus bolsillo.

-mmm… está bien pero espérame aquí. –Pidió mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a entra a los vestidores.

-Claro amigo –Accedió con un pulgar arriba, cuando había perdido a Tsubasa de vista, le hizo una señal con la mano a Ana para que ella comenzara con su parte del plan.

_-Entendido…_ -Pensó ella mientras asentía con la cabeza para luego acercarse a Sanae –Sanae necesito pedirte un favor…

-Claro dime…

-Veras creo que olvide mi libreta en alguna parte, puedes ir a fijarte si lo olvide en los vestidores mientras yo busco en la bodega.

-¿Tu libreta en los vestidores? -Dijo Sanea extrañada y poco dudosa de que aquel objeto esto esté allí –Dudo mucho que este allí pero de todos modos me iré a fijar –Dijo mientras se dirigían hacia allí.

_-¡Excelente!_ –Pensó ella cuando vio a su amiga adentrarse en los vestidores, luego volteo a ver a Ryo, ambos se miraron cómplices mientras asintieron con la cabeza para luego seguirlos.

-Ah no lo encuentro… -Murmuro Tsubasa mientras buscando el celular por debajo de los casilleros.

-¿T-Tsubasa…? -De pronto el chico oyó como lo llamaba una voz temblorosa.

-¿Sanae? –Dijo el mientras se reincorporaba de donde antes esta arrodillado –Que haces aquí… -Pregunto el, viendo como Sanae se acercaba.

-L-lo mismo te pregunto a ti… -Dijo ella un poco nerviosa ya que en aquel lugar había sido precisamente el lugar en donde ocurrió el bochornoso accidente. –N-no deberías estar ya en tu casa…

-Si lo sé, pero es que Ryo se olvidó su celular y pues me pidió que selo buscara pero no lo encuentro…

-mmm… yo también vine a buscar algo… por casualidad Tsubasa tú no has visto una libreta por aquí –Pregunto la joven a la vez que miraba a cada lado del vestuario.

-No –Negó con la cabeza un poco extrañado ¿Una libreta…? ¿En los vestidores? Ok eso sí que era raro.

-Muy bien de todos modos lo buscare… -Dijo ella pasando por al lado de chico.

-Claro… -Dijo el mientras la veía pasar pero de pronto se escuchó como las puertas del vestuario se cerraban de un portazo.

-¿Que fue eso…!? –Pregunto Sanae casi escandalizada mientras se daba la vuelta al igual que Tsubasa.

-No lo sé… -Dijo él y se acercó para ver por las puertas se habían cerrado así, cuando llego hasta esta intento abrirla pero está no se abría, forcejeo un poco más pero nada, hasta que se percató de algo que le hizo abrir bien grande los ojos.

-Tsubasa que sucede. –Pregunto ella con preocupación, acercándose a él.

-Esta… -Empezó a decir el mientras giraba su mirada hacia su amiga -…cerrada con llave… -Completo.

-¿¡Que!?

**Continuara…**

**Jajaja hasta aquí la historia chicas :D es todo lo que puedo escribir hasta ahora, lamento mucho si les aburrió como se fueron dando las cosas pero así escribió yo U,U**

**No me considero para nada una escritora profesional… ¡No señor, aun me falta mucho! :D jajaja**

**Bueno las dejo ya que estoy muerta de sueño y siento que en cualquier momento me voy a Zzzzzzzz… =.= XD**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**

**PD: Algún review por mi cumpleaños :) cumplo 16 este año para más información ;D**


End file.
